El final del invierno
by Silent Miut
Summary: Hermione estaba bastante aburrida, no encontraba disponible a su amigo y a su novio, uno porque estaba enfrascado en las tareas para el lunes, el otro porque… bueno, de él ni siquiera sabía nada. Harry había estado decaído durante meses. Pensando en ello, fue a buscarlo, encontrándose con la solución a su problema.


_¡Hola! _

_Tiene años (desde que se publicó la última novela) que no me adentro en el Canon del mundo de Harry Potter. Esto, ciertamente, sería mi primer Snarry y también el primer fic de la saga de novelas; fue hecho para el reto "Mi regalo para Harry "de La mazmorra del Snarry._

_**Disclamer:** Harry Potter no es mío es de JK Rowling, mi ánimo de lucro está por los suelos cuando se trata de fanfics; no gano dinero por hacerlos._

_**Advertencias:** una Hermione muy frustrada y un tanto violenta ¿OOC? Un tanto probable._

**El final del invierno**

El día era descomunal, esa era palabra para definir el cielo despejado, el sol calentando la tierra, la cálida temperatura y los chicos resguardados en el castillo como si el clima estuviera como todos los días en esos últimos meses, friísimos.  
Hermione suspiró aburrida, ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo libre parecían estar todos ocupados. Ron estaba metido en la biblioteca entre libros y pergaminos, tratando de terminar las tareas para el siguiente día–una actividad muy común para muchos que no habían hecho los deberes en su tiempo- y Harry estaba desaparecido desde la mañana, ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar. Tampoco Ginny o algún otro de sus compañeros estaban desocupados.

Estaba sentada en una de las escaleras viendo lo desierto del paisaje, tan sólo algunas personas y de distintos años.  
Había sacado un libro de la biblioteca con intención de aprender un poco más sin embargo, no tenía ganas. Quería estar hablando con alguien o simplemente estar acompañada, quizá estar junto a sus dos amigos. Pensándolo un poco, eso también se salía de lo común.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez resignada. Iría a buscar a Harry, últimamente se escabullía mejor que un ratón. En clases hablaba poco –daba miedo viéndolo atento en Pociones, se le helaba la piel, tenía la mirada perdida en Snape. Sacudió la cabeza, le daban escalofríos de sólo pensarlo, le gustaba más la idea de que por fin se estaba poniendo serio.

Regresando al punto. Harry había estado taciturno desde el inicio de curso. Casi no hablaba con ellos, se quedaba hasta tarde leyendo o haciendo tarea y casi no pisaba el comedor.

Se levantó llevándose el libro, sacudió su pantalón y avanzó entre los pasillos poco llenos.

Quizá lo podría encontrar en la biblioteca. Otra opción sería en las cocinas –no se creía que no comía, seguramente pedía alimento a los elfos, todavía era temprano para la comida y no podía tener tanto problemas quita hambre como si Voldemort siguiera vivo, por fin habían acabado con su amenaza. Una posible sugerencia era estar castigado, Harry todavía seguía ganándose castigos de Snape, quien por un pelo de unicornio se había salvado.

Una hora más tarde sólo le faltaba la mazmorra donde tomaban clases, aunque ir y decirle a Snape:

_-Buenos días, profesor. Me gustaría preguntarle si Harry no ha venido para recibir su castigo._

Seguramente la fulminaría con la mirada y la correría sin decir una palabra más. Snape jamás cambiaría.

Bufó un tanto exasperada, Ron seguía haciendo el ensayo y aunque eran novios, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, tenía que ser responsable.

Tanto estaba divagando que algo chocó contra su hombro. Al alzar la vista se encontró con un sonrosado Neville.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él. Parecía un poco apresurado.

Extraño. Su compañero había desaparecido con la misma velocidad con la que la impacto. Se sorprendió un poco, Neville en situaciones comunes no corría como si lo estuviera correteando.

Vio hacia el pasillo de donde venía, ahí estaba el lugar donde estudiaban Pociones.

¿Qué hacía Longbotton ahí? ¿Castigado? Lo reflexionó un poco, podría correr tras él para preguntarle si había visto a Harry. Era mejor que preguntarle a un Slyderin.

Regreso tras sus pasos siguiendo las únicas pisadas apresuradas, en los pasillos casi vacíos. Logró alcanzarlo cuando disminuyó la velocidad, estaba caminando arreglándose la túnica.

-¡Neville!- lo llamó para detenerlo.

La espalda del joven se puso rígida, volteó como si hubiera sido alcanzado por su peor enemigo.

-Hermione- murmuró.

La chica definitivamente pensó en lo exagerado de la situación. Sí, ella lo había petrificado en primer año pero… ¿a ese extremo? Creía haber limado asperezas durante esos años. Pensó en empezar de forma condescendiente, saludando y haciendo preguntas de cortesía sin embargo, sabía que sería muy falso. Iría directo al grano.

-¿Has visto a Harry?

El joven pareció relajarse bastante, su rubor parecía haber disminuido aunque todavía lucía rojo por haber corrido.

-No lo he vis…

-Vaya, vaya. Ahora los leones se atacan unos a otros ¿A caso se han vuelto caníbales?

Hermione dio media vuelta, esa voz y su modo de hablar era inconfundible.

-Ma-Malfoy- susurró tan bajito Neville que nadie lo escuchó.

-Cállate, Malfoy. No te metas- dijo malhumorada. Se dio cuenta de su actitud, posiblemente lo dicho hacía referencia a su modo de mirar, podría estar fulminando a su compañero con la mirada. Relajó un tanto su expresión. Aún así vio a los irises grises de Draco, parecía gustoso de molestarla siempre y cuando no estuviera con Harry o Ron. Bien, de cualquier forma, sus comentarios a esas alturas le importaban nada.

El rubio la ignoró, sus ojos seguían fijos en Neville que lo miraba también con algo parecido al reproche.

-Bien. Sólo te diré que cuides de los miembros de tu manada, no quiero ver el horrible espectáculo creado por Potter cuando se tire de la torre de astronomía - sonrió con sorna volviéndose por donde vino.

Hermione tardó en reaccionar, cuando se percató de sus palabras fue directo a la torre sin prestarle más atención a Neville.  
Harry, tirándose de la torre de astronomía…

-Oh, dios- murmuró al encajar sus comportamientos extraños con los síntomas de la depresión.

Al llegar, antes de abrir la puerta, un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente.

¿Y las tareas de Pociones por qué hacerlas? ¿Por qué enfrascarse en la materia más odiada por él?

Alejó esos cuestionamientos fuera de lugar.

-¡Harry!- gritó.

El silencio dentro de la estancia se llenó de su llamado, haciendo eco tras sus palabras.

El aludido alzó la cabeza de una carta entre sus manos, el cual guardó en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones de mezclilla. Se levantó del lugar donde había estado sentado, el suelo. Parecía molesto, aunque también dejaba entre ver abatimiento.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña lo analizó, estaba remotamente cerca de suicidarse. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de la ventana. Maldijo a Malfoy.

-Tengo toda la mañana buscándote. Ron está demasiado ocupado con las tareas y no estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo. Quizá podríamos hacer algo, hoy es un día esplendido- respondió tratando de encubrir su abrupta conducta.

Harry pareció cambiar su semblante, un poco menos duro.

-Lo siento, Hermione. No estoy de ánimo.

Harry cruzó la habitación para salir, al pasar por su lado sintió un aire alicaído a su alrededor.

Se quedó viendo al interior.

¿Qué pasaba con Harry?

Esa era una duda a penas descubierta. La atmósfera alrededor de él era bastante triste.

¿Qué motivo tendría para estar de esa manera?

Recorrió la habitación con los ojos, estaba vacía, nadie había estado con él antes de su llegada. Iba a volverse cuando lo vio, en el lugar donde había estado sentado reposaba el pergamino doblado.

Fue hacia ella, quizá podría encontrar una manera de ayudarlo. La recogió para leerla, descubriendo una letra apretada y difícil de leer.

_Lamento mucho informarle, Señor Potter, que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos. Favor de no volver a molestar o podría verse envuelto en un castigo._

_S.S._

Al terminar se sintió aturdida.

¿Sentimientos? No podía ser o sí, ella había pensado que Ginny era novia de él.

Lo pensó mejor, ahora que sacaba sus narices de los libros se daba cuenta, Ginny parecía haberse aislado de ellos –Ron, Harry y ella-, ahora ponía todo su empeño sólo en estudiar desde el comienzo del curso.

Salió del salón analizando la situación, bajó las escaleras ensimismada.

¿Sentimientos? Es claro que hablan de amor, ¡Harry está enamorado de S.S.! ¿Quién es S.S.? Alumno… no, ningún alumno se dirigiría tan formal ¡Un maestro! ¡Oh, vaya…! ¿Quién lo hubiera sospechado? Ahora, ¿quién es? Sybil Tr… no. Auro…, no. Seve…  
-…- conmocionada paró su andar. Miró hacia el pasillo desierto. –Imposible. ¿Severus Snape?- murmuró.

-Señorita Granger, si me hiciera el favor de hacerse un lado, usted no es un fantasma.

Se quedó rígida, miró a sus espaldas. El maestro más temido y odiado por todos había estado parado detrás de ella ¿Habría hablado en voz alta?

-Disculpe, profesor- atinó a decir con el mejor tono posible.

Severus continuó su andar con una pila de papeles tras él sin darle una mirada demás.

Pestañeó varias veces, ¡Harry estaba enamorado del profesor de Pociones!

A partir de ese momento las horas pasaron rápidas tratando de discernir su descubrimiento y en la tarde, cerca del crepúsculo, se dio cuenta de la situación.

Harry está enamorado pero, el profesor lo rechazó.

Volvió a leer la carta, se notaba cierto deje de sarcasmo.

¿Qué haría? Definitivamente quería a su amigo de siempre y dejar de presenciar las escenitas en Pociones. Podría hablar con él, quizá podría ayudarlo y ayudarse. Aunque decírselo directamente no era opción, podría ocasionar varios disgustos.

Miró de nuevo la letra del maestro, no parecía estar enfadado al escribirla es más, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de hacerlo cuando podría haber humillado a Harry?

Le parecía algo anómalo –recordando que tampoco sabía lo ocurrido entre ellos antes de la batalla en Hogwarts.

-Entonces, ¿pudiste salvar a Potter de una muerte segura o andas viendo a quien culpar?

Los nervios de Hermione se crisparon. Dio media vuelta, estaba bastante molesta, encontrarse a Malfoy dos veces en un día era malo, encontrarse en las mazmorras –sí, seguro por eso se había encontrado a Snape- era peor.

-Malfoy…- detuvo su réplica.

¿Cómo sabía de Harry? ¿Qué sabía?

-¿Qué pasa?- se mofó el rubio -¿Te atragantaste con…?

Hermione sabía que la coerción con un Slyderin era el mejor método para hacerlo hablar, más si era Draco.

Abruptamente lo jaló del cuello hasta estamparlo con la pared –tarea fácil al estar él desprevenido – y lo apuntó con la varita, el rostro pálido lucía espantado.

-Bien, Malfoy ¿Cuánto sabes sobre Snape y Harry?- apretó un poco más el cuello, el acorralado apretó las muñecas de ella con sus manos, lo estaba casi asfixiando. -No trates de engañarme - se acercó a su oído, –podría ser peor que aquel golpe.

-Hablaré… Granger… me es…tás… asfixi…ando.

La castaña lo soltó sin dejar de apuntarlo. -Habla.

-¿Quieres que todo el mundo escuche?- preguntó desafiante.

-Vamos al lago.

-No quiero que nadie nos vea juntos- respingó con desprecio.

-No estás en condiciones de hablar, vamos- ordenó, poco después le dio la razón. Antes de salir de las mazmorras dejó de apuntarle –Mejor vamos a la torre de astronomía.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar, esquivando las multitudes mientras Draco maldecía en su mente haber salido con prisa, había olvidado su varita por ir a salvar a su amante de su padrino.

Punto final. La pluma fue puesta a lado de un gran libro y el tintero cerrado. Los dedos largos de Snape acariciaron el pergamino antes de taparlo con la portada vieja del libro. Talló sus ojos, el cansancio y mal humor era evidente en cada gesto suyo.

Ese día soleado y agradable sólo le había llevado un dolor de cabeza molesto durante el resto del día.

Empezando con Draco, terminando con Potter.

Gruño al recordarlo, sus dedos presionando con la yema de sus dedos los párpados. La carta de su alumno le había confirmado sus temores, éste era quien le había estado mandando correo desde el final de la guerra como anónimo o PH.

Sí, era una idiotez, quizá ni siquiera se hubiera estado escondiendo.

Se levantó intentando desvanecer esa vocecilla insistente llamada consciencia.

Lo sabía, tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia un muchacho de dieciocho años, el hijo de su antiguo amor y precisamente por lo último, se negaba a aceptarlos. Podría estar confundiéndolos, podría caerse al abismo. Harry era demasiado joven para saber distinguirse a sí mismo, él a sus años estaba pasando por una crisis que nunca hubiera esperado pasar.

Salió para hacer su ronda antes de ir a su dormitorio.

La noche estaba templada, la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente los pasillos. Iba caminando entre las penumbras cuando escuchó la risa de una mujer.

Tomó su varita, podía ver la silueta de una estatua, la estudiante podría estar escondida detrás de ella tratando de esconderse. Se puso en guardia para bloquear cualquier escape e iluminó su varita delante de él. No había nadie, sólo sintió un empujón.

Una risita burlona se volvió a oír unos cuantos pasos más allá. Él, bastante hastiado, empezó a idear varios castigos, ese crío iba a tener una buena lección.

Caminó por todo el pasillo, subió, bajó escaleras; recorrió varios pasillos, dobló en varias esquinas hasta subir a la torre de astronomía.

-Un hechizo- murmuró al no haberse dominado el mismo y seguir a ciegas un sonido. Alguien lo había atraído ahí. Otra risa sonó junto a su oído, sintió como si un dedo tocará en su hombro y algo cayó sobre él.

Agarró el pergamino sobre su hombro, tenía escritas unas cuantas palabras.

En la torre de astronomía, Harry veía de nuevo la nota entre sus manos, Snape quería verlo. Miró hacia el bosque, el viento se sentía frío a pesar del sol de medio día. Suspiró.

¿Para qué estaba ahí? ¿A caso Snape se había retractado?

Una pequeña esperanza se anidaba dentro de él.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girarse. Se acomodó los lentes, no estaba viendo mal, era Snape llegando tarde media hora.

-Potter- mencionó arrastrando su nombre.

El corazón del muchacho parecía haberse detenido, su respiración se hizo superficial.

-Profesor Snape- murmuró.

Se miraron a los ojos acercándose, pasó largo rato. Snape habló cortando el tenso silencio.

-Usted sabe, ¿no es así? Su madre fue a quien quise más que a mí vida. Cometí un craso error y lo pagué muy caro. ¿Aún así me ama?

Incertidumbre, por primer vez hablaban directamente, sin intermediarios.

-Sí, lo sé. También sé que me odia y sí, aún así lo amo. No sé cuándo comenzó pero, puedo asegurarle que me he descubierto porque al fin estoy seguro.

Una sonrisa ácida apareció en los delgados labios de Severus, el valor Griffindor estaba saliendo a flote, por primera vez lo veía muy lejos de la impertinencia acostumbrada.

–Usted, definitivamente, no brilla por su inteligencia. Firmar como PH lo ponía al descubierto o por lo menos, recaía en usted parte de las sospechas.

-Lo sé pero, usted sabía que lo odiaba.

-Hasta el inicio de clases. Me ha puesto la mirada encima desde entonces.

Harry se puso tensó, la sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó –No creerá haber sido cuidadoso, ¿o sí? Hay personas como Draco, quienes se han enterado de su espontánea actitud acerca de Pociones. Otro ejemplo, la señorita Granger- mostró el trozo de pergamino en su palma.

-¿Hermione? ¿Malfoy?

Harry leyó lo escrito. Su amiga se había enterado y sin decírselo, ni siquiera reprochárselo, lo estaba ayudando.

-Sí, Potter. Parece tonto repitiendo.

El aludido lucía cabizbajo, Snape se fijo en su espalda encorvada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Usted qué piensa? ¿Podríamos darnos una oportunidad?- cuestionó apretando fuerte los puños.

Snape todavía estaba inseguro, podrían darse sólo una. Su rostro lucía serio.

-¿Seguro? ¿A pesar del pasado?- reflexionó para sí, olvidando estar frente a frente el principal causante de su jaqueca.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió el joven sintiéndose aludido.

Severus se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la salida dejando a Harry desconcertado sin embargo, las palabras cubiertas del tono ocupado en clases por el profesor le devolvió la seguridad.

-Bien, vamos antes de que lo castigue por estar afuera a estas horas. Quizá podamos arreglar mañana como funcionará pero, hay una regla general. No esperé un tratamiento especial por ser ahora mi pareja.

El chico sonrió, tomó su capa de invisibilidad en un rincón y salió tras el maestro.

En una esquina, escondidos en las sombras, estaban Hermione y Draco.

-Bien, hasta aquí terminan nuestros negocios, Malfoy.

El rubio lucía molestísimo. Se levantó sacudiendo su túnica.

-Es la única vez, recuérdalo.

La chica sonrió de medio lado.

Suspiró acercándose a la ventana al ver al rubio irse. Era una linda noche con un descomunal cielo despejado para la temporada. Una brisa fresca parecía anunciar la primavera. Eso le hizo relacionar los acontecimientos.

Al parecer el obscuro invierno de Harry por fin había terminado, esperaba que el sol brillara a partir de ahora para él.

**Fin**


End file.
